Reinado otaku entre duelistas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa y Konata se inscriben para participar en un torneo de suelo de monstruos que ha sido creado por el propio Seto Kaiba. Konata es la más entusiasmada por participar, puesto que se señala a sí misma como la mejor duelista del mundo, y ganar el torneo le significaría demostrar esa afirmación como algo verdadero. Oneshot.


Saludos, queridos/as compañeros/as fans. Por primera vez les es traído, en castellano, un crossover Lucky Star con YuGiOh! ¿Se animan a leer? ¿Despertará emociones? Eso lo vamos a ver.

**Reinado otaku entre duelistas**

En la ciudad Domino deambulaba una chica de dieciocho años (pero con la estatura de una chica de doce) llamada Konata Izumi, la cual presumía de ser la mejor duelista del mundo. El secreto de su forma de jugar era, como no podía ser de otro modo, tener bien estructurada su baraja para tener facilidades para usar sus cartas, una metodología de juego más avanzada que en el caso de la mayoría de los duelistas, por lo cual le era fácil presumir al no tener quien pudiera igualarle en duelo. Todavía no había participado en un torneo para demostrar finalmente su posición en la élite de la zona en la que vivía, pero esperaba que se celebrara un torneo escolar en el que la expectativa era grande. La propia Konata también estaba emocionada, e incluso sus compañeras de clase estaban emocionadas, si bien habían algunas que lo demostraban más que las otras.

─ ¿De verdad es tan importante este torneo? ─ dice Kagami pretendiendo aburrimiento.

─ Se nota que no le das la importancia merecida, Kagamin ─ Konata niega con decepción ─. Pensé que te haría más ilusión, pues esta es la primera oportunidad que tenemos para demostrar verdaderamente nuestra valía en duelo.

─ ¿La primera oportunidad? ¿Y para qué presumes tanto, si no has sido capaz de demostrar que realmente sabes batallar en duelo? ─ Kagami había conseguido una abertura para atacar a su amiga.

─ Ugh... ─ Konata tiene un tic en la ceja, no pudiendo defenderse de esa contra ─ Kagamin, en serio eres despiadada.

─ No eres quién para decir eso, con lo presumida que eres cada vez que derrotas a tus rivales.

Mientras ambas amigas seguían conversando, un chico de otro salón se pasa por allí para anunciar que ya las inscripciones para el torneo, promovido por la Corporación Kaiba para el surgimiento de jóvenes talentos del duelo, habían dado comienzo. La noticia hizo que Konata se levantara rápidamente de su asiento y saliese corriendo del aula, mientras Kagami intenta detenerle (cosa vana, pues al final incluso llega termina saliendo).

* * *

**Patio frontal de la escuela**

Para fortuna de Konata y Kagami, la gente formada para inscribirse en el torneo no era mucha, por lo cual sus oportunidades para participar eran merecedoras de optimismo. Miyuki y Tsukasa también estaban allí, y eran ellas precisamente quienes estaban anotando sus nombres, cosa que para Konata y Kagami no era sino sorprendente.

─ ¿Tsukasa, Miyuki-san? ¿Cómo le hicieron para llegar tan temprano para inscribirse? ─ dice Konata con curiosidad y asombro.

─ No es que hayamos venido, es que nosotras ya estábamos aquí cuando anunciaron la apertura de las inscripciones ─ responde Tsukasa ─. Pero igual no es como si nosotras fuéramos las primeras. Tuvimos que esperar como cinco minutos por nuestro turno. Ya habían varios chicos antes que nosotras que ya se habían formado antes de que esto empezara.

─ Hay que ver que esta gente no tiene oficio ─ suspira Kagami ─. Mira que estar desde tan temprano aquí sólo para inscribirse en un torneo de cartas...

─ Pero tú también estás formada aquí, Kagamin ─ Konata vuelve a lanzar uno de sus comentarios certeros.

─ Cállate.

─ En todo caso, esperamos que les vaya bien y se puedan inscribir ─ dice Miyuki en una muestra de amabilidad absoluta ─. Tsukasa-san y yo nos regresamos al aula, aunque las clases no empezarán todavía, así que no tengan demasiadas prisas.

─ No te preocupes por ello, Miyuki-san ─ dice Konata tranquilamente ─. Aunque las clases fueran a empezar ya mismo, no tendría demasiada prisa en volver ─ ese comentario terminó valiéndole una mirada de reproche de parte de Kagami.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Konata estaba que echaba chispas. El mismísimo Seto Kaiba acababa de llegar a la escuela para dar personalmente el anuncio oficial de la inauguración del torneo escolar que allí se llevaría a cabo. La algarabía era general entre los estudiantes, aunque Kagami trataba de mostrar una faceta "profesional", cosa que Tsukasa y Miyuki admiraron, pero Konata solo resolvió en dar alguna de sus frases que la pudieran incomodar.

─ ¡Les doy la bienvenida a todos ustedes a este nuevo género de torneos que estamos llevando a efecto en varias ciudades a modo de proyecto piloto! ─ la voz de Kaiba era tan fuerte e imponente que no le hacía falta usar un micrófono para que todo el mundo le oyese ─ ¡En esta clase de torneos ustedes, quienes conviven en el ámbito estudiantil y hasta habrán forjado algún sentimiento de mutuo compañerismo, van tener que enfrentarse mutuamente y demostrar quién es el mejor duelista de la escuela!

─ Esto se va a poner bueno ─ murmura Konata con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

─ ¡Si no se sienten con la habilidad o las fuerzas necesarias para asumir el reto de este torneo, pues lo mejor será que se retiren y dejen a los demás demostrar si realmente valen la pena! ─ continúa Seto, como si estuviera incitando a un batallón ─ Desde ya les advierto que este torneo no es para personas débiles de espíritu. Aquí sólo vienen a medirse los mejores de este lugar, así que más les vale que se preparen para dar lo mejor de sí, y mostrarme al menos un duelo que valga la pena.

Las cuatro amigas sólo se limitan a mostrarse un tanto extrañados, aunque no era raro que Seto Kaiba tuviera esa clase de actitud en prácticamente cualquier circunstancia. En cualquier caso, Seto seguía dando su discurso, y Konata esperaba empezar lo antes posible para finalmente mostrar que las habilidades que tanto se señalaba. Al cabo de un rato empiezan a repartir nuevos discos de duelo, los cuales no parecían tener nada especial y se parecían a los normales que todos tenían, pero todos sabían que Seto no hacía las cosas al azar y que mejor esperaban a que se manifestara.

─ ¡Estos discos de duelo sólo podrán usarlos durante este torneo que inauguro hoy, y sólo con ellos podrán avanzar en el torneo escolar! ¡Cualquiera que use un disco de duelo distinto, pretenda trucarlos de algún modo, o que pretenda darse a la fuga con éstos más allá de los terrenos de esta escuela, automáticamente se le descalificará y le será confiscado el disco de duelos, y más les vale no pasarse de graciosos y avisar inmediatamente si hay algún inconveniente o si se avería su disco, pues mis monitores los tienen posicionados a todos!

─ Definitivamente no hay huecos en su advertencia. Este torneo claramente va a ser a prueba de tramposos ─ dice Miyuki observando curiosa el disco de duelos que le entregaron.

─ Al sonar la campanada de las once, el torneo empieza, y todos ustedes empezarán a retarse en duelo. Cada disco de duelos tiene un contador digital que irá cambiando a medida que obtengan victorias o pierdan. Sólo quienes obtengan diez contadores en su disco serán merecedores de pasar, pudiendo obtener un contador con cada victoria y perdiendo dos si los derrotan, aunque todavía podrán participar si su contador está en cero. También les aviso que sólo obtendrán contadores en duelo contra duelistas que también tengan un disco de duelos autorizado, aunque bien podrían perderlos si son vencidos ─ los alumnos se alborotan durante unos segundos, y bastó con que Seto alzara una mano para callarlos a todos ─ ¡Como pueden ver, esta medida es para que sólo los más hábiles y perseverantes entre ustedes merezcan participar en la fase final de mañana! ¡Necesitarán habilidad y resistencia física para llegar a la meta, así que esta es la última oportunidad para quienes no se sientan capaces para que se retiren! ─ unos pocos alumnos terminan entregando los discos de duelo recién adquiridos, y Seto espera a que éstos se retiren antes de continuar ─ Muy bien, entonces pueden dispersarse por la escuela. Todos ustedes están autorizados para no estar presentes en las clases restantes de este día ─ Konata sonríe contenta y da un brinco de emoción, mientras que Kagami se queda con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos ─. Pero les recuerdo que no pueden salir de aquí hasta que entreguen los discos de duelo voluntariamente o hasta que sean las cinco, hora fijada para la finalización de esta fase de eliminación.

─ No me lo puedo creer... ─ Kagami sentía un tic en el ojo ─ O sea que voy a estar todo el día saltando de un sitio a otro en la escuela, buscando duelos a diestra y siniestra, saltándome las clases, y que encima tendré que estar jugando hasta tener los fulanos diez contadores o caer completamente rendida. Esto es una pesadilla ¿En qué me he metido?

─ Relájate, onee-chan ─ Tsukasa ya se estaba probando su nuevo disco de duelo ─. Al menos tratemos de divertirnos mientras podamos, y quizá hasta logremos obtener los marcadores que Kaiba-san había dicho.

─ ¡Ese es el espíritu, Tsukasa! ─ felicita Konata con una amplia sonrisa ─ Yo también espero que podamos estar todas presentes en la ronda de mañana.

─ ¿Y perderme otra vez las clases? Debes haber perdido la cabeza ─ dice Kagami de mal humor ─. Como sea, ya me he metido en esta locura, así que no me queda otra opción que... ─ Kagami se detiene al escuchar que Konata se reía ─ ¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?

─ No es nada, Kagamin. No es nada.

En ese momento el reloj de la escuela marca que ya eran las once en punto, y los duelos rápidamente comienzan. Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami y Miyuki se dispersan para conseguir sus propios rivales y no tener que enfrentarse entre sí. Ya sería para después que sepan qué tal les fue.

* * *

**5 p.m.**

─ Como pueden ver, sí que soy la mejor duelista del mundo ─ Konata mostraba con orgullo que había acumulado veinte contadores en su disco de duelos.

─ ¿Qué tan viciadas puedes estar en un duelo? ─ Kagami también había cumplido con la meta, pero al llegar a diez contadores prefirió no buscar a más retadores.

─ Es que estos duelos son bastante divertidos, y más cuando ves todos los distintos tipos de barajas que tienen tus rivales, haciendo que tengas que pensar en estrategias diferentes en cada una de esas veces. Realmente podría estar toda la noche haciendo esto si así hiciese falta.

─ Eso ni tú te lo crees.

─ ¡Buaaahhhh! ¡No lo he logrado, onee-chan! ─ se acerca Tsukasa, cuyo disco marcaba que sólo tenía seis contadores ─ Es muy complicado levantarse cada vez que pierdes un duelo. Los contadores desaparecen demasiado rápido y se hace difícil recuperarlos todos.

─ Pues es una lástima. Yo tampoco lo conseguí ─ Miyuki muestra su disco, el cual tenía nueve contadores ─. Casi lo logro, pero es que me ponía a pensar demasiado cuando los duelos se ponían difíciles, y así el día se me fue demasiado rápido. Lo siento mucho, Kagami-san, Konata-san.

─ Pues parece que estamos nosotras solas, Kagamin ─ Konata se cruza de brazos ─. En ese caso, ambas quedamos para la ronda final de mañana ¿No te alegra estar en esta fase tan crucial?

─ Alegría no es precisamente lo que siento ─ evade Kagami mirando a otro lado ─. Tal vez debí dejarlo cuando llegué a los nueve contadores como Miyuki, o podría haber perdido algún duelo. Ahora también tendré que saltarme las clases de mañana.

─ Se nota que no te gusta divertirte, Kagamin.

─ Divertirse no debería implicar desperdiciar todo tu tiempo sin hacer nada de utilidad, tonta.

─ Como sea, mañana tendremos que estar temprano. Finalmente me siento inspirada a estar lista, madrugadora y fresca. Ahora busquemos nuestras cosas y devolvamos los discos de duelo, que Seto Kaiba claramente dijo que no nos lo podíamos quedar.

Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki asienten de acuerdo, y las cuatro amigas se regresan a sus salones, los cuales todavía tenían a varios alumnos que estaban recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ ¡Les damos la bienvenida a las rondas finales de este torneo escolar, jóvenes! ─ anuncia Roland, en ausencia de Seto ─ Luego de un fuerte proceso de selección que duró buena parte del día de ayer, me complace decir que ustedes ocho son los mejores duelistas que esta escuela tiene para ofrecer ─ en efecto, aparte de Kagami y Konata, habían otros seis alumnos, todos complacidos por haber logrado los objetivos ─. Ahora podrán usar sus discos de duelos normales, y en caso de no tenerlos se les dará uno para que afronten el reto: Nos ubicaremos en el patio de educación física, el cual nos ha sido facilitado para que se lleven a cabo los duelos. Esto empezará como una eliminatoria, y de ustedes ocho, sólo cuatro pasarán, y luego éstos se enfrentarán en la semifinal para determinar a los dos alumnos que representarán a la escuela en el torneo interescolar que se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes ─ Kagami suspira alivida, pues según sus cálculos, ese torneo ya vendría a ser en vacaciones ─. De todos modos había un duelo final, para determinar quién será el que encabece la delegación, y el otro sólo estará como participante, aunque dependiendo de su desempeño y habilidad, cuenten con que sus rivales de otras escuelas se lo pensarán dos veces antes de subestimarles. Empezaremos los duelos a la brevedad posible, así que acompáñenme, por favor.

Todos los alumnos van tras Roland hacia el lugar acordado. Konata ya se había puesto su disco de duelo, y Kagami lo tenía agarrado con cierto desgano. La verdad es que la pelilila rogaba mentalmente que los duelos al menos fueran breves, de esos que se acaban en solo tres o cuatro turnos, pues ya sentía que había perdido demasiadas horas de clase.

Ambas son saludadas por Tsukasa y Miyuki cuando pasan justo al lado del salón donde ambas estaban, y Konata y Kagami devuelven el saludo. Desde ese momento sabían que contaban con el total apoyo de sus amigas, y por ello darían lo mejor de sí en esa ronda.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

─ ¡Aquí tenemos el duelo final! ─ anuncia Roland de que pasaran las dos rondas previas ─ Ahora todo se decidirá entre ustedes dos, Konata Izumi y Kagami Hiiragi. Den lo mejor de sí y demuestren que esta escuela tendrá a las dos representantes más dignas en el torneo interescolar.

Konata y Kagami finalmente estaban frente a frente. Los duelos anteriores no les supusieron un gran reto para ambas, y ahora se pondrían a prueba mutuamente. Kagami sentía un nudo en la garganta. Quería que Konata se bajara de aquella nube en la que vivía, pero por otro lado, el tener que enfrentarla causaba una ligera presión en su pecho, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. No era momento para titubeos, y eso lo sabían perfectamente.

─ ¿Estás lista, Kagamin?

─ Lo estoy, ¿y tú, Konata?

─ También lo estoy. Vamos a divertirnos en este duelo y disfrutémoslo al máximo.

Kagami pensaba que tenía que estar volviéndose loca, pero por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Konata respecto a aquello. Algo en su pecho le retumbaba al ser consciente de quién estaba frente a ella. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí.

Konata no era un caso distinto. Realmente quería ganar y demostrar lo cierto de su superioridad en duelo con respecto a sus vecinos y sus compañeros de escuela, pero etar frente a Kagami hizo que algo en ella surgiese. No era duda, pues ese algo no la hacía retroceder, sino que la impulsaba a dar lo mejor de sí con mayores fuerzas, y al momento de ser la primera en robar carta, pues dio lo mejor de sí. Ambas iban a enfrentarse de manera apasionada, no para demostrar quién es la mejor entre las dos, sino para disfrutar del momento, jugando sus cartas y transmitiendo su emoción.

* * *

**Hora de descanso**

Tsukasa y Miyuki estaban todavía a la espera de que Konata y Kagami llegasen para que les diesen noticias de qué tal les había ido en las rondas finales de ese pequeño torneo escolar. La verdad es que les hubiese gustado mucho estar presentes para darles ánimos, pero las clases simplemente no lo permitían, así que tenían que conformarse con aquel saludo que habían enviado cuando ellas habían enviado, puesto que no les era posible verlas desde el ángulo en que estaban respecto a las ventanas que daban al exterior de la escuela.

─ Yuki-chan, ¿crees las dos sean capaces de ganar?

─ Eso es algo que yo espero tanto como tú, Tsukasa-san ─ Miyuki empieza a sacar su comida ─. Ambas son muy hábiles, pese a que Kagami-san no suele hablar de ello como lo hace Konata-san, pero eso no quita que tenga una forma de jugar bastante interesante.

─ Sí eso es verdad ─ Tsukasa ríe brevemente antes de seguir ─. Onee-chan tiene muchas dificultades para ser sincera. La verdad es que ella esperaba con ansias que esto empezara, no tanto para que Kona-chan dejara de presumir de ser la mejor duelista del mundo, sino para ella misma demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer, y en algunas ocasiones retaba a los vecinos para poner a prueba su dominio en el uso de su baraja.

Miyuki y Tsukasa sonríen al pensar al mismo tiempo en cómo sería Kagami rondando por las calles de su vecindario, buscando retos entre las primeras personas que fueran lo bastante incautas para salir de sus casas con un disco de duelos en mano. Eso en Konata no sería en absoluto de extrañar, pero con Kagami sería un caso como para enmarcarlo.

En ese momento aparecen Konata y Kagami y van rápidamente a tomar posición para comer junto a Tsukasa y Miyuki. Ambas estaban sudadas, por lo que las otras suponían que habían tenido unos duelos bastante intensos, pero sus gestos de satisfacción daban a entender también que lo pasaron bien y que no tuvieron ningún problema para lograr los objetivos.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo terminó todo? ─ Tsukasa no es capaz de contener su curiosidad.

─ Konata ganó, y lo hizo limpiamente ─ dice Kagami antes de que la mencionada pudiera aprovechar su oportunidad.

─ Bueno, tan limpiamente no fue ─ consigue responder la otaku ─. Mira cómo hemos quedado sudadas durante el duelo final. Kagami tiene unas cartas que yo misma no le conocía, lo que hizo que se me complicara el superar su juego. Debo admitir que tienes una capacidad increíble, Kagami-sama.

─ Ya te vale eso, y no me llames Kagami-sama, que es muy vergonzoso ─ Kagami empieza a comer con un ligero sonrojo de pómulo a pómulo ─. Pero sí es verdad que nuestro fue complicado. La verdad es que llegué a creerme que jamás terminaríamos, aunque con lo... divertido que fue, al final eso no fue ningún problema para seguir adelante con el duelo.

─ ¿Cuántos turnos duró el duelo? ─ dice Miyuki.

─ 34 turnos. Roland-san dijo que era el duelo más largo que había visto en su vida, a pesar de que Kagamin y yo en ningún momento habíamos quedado con las cartas brickeadas ─ Konata saca su típica caracola de chocolate y empieza a comerla ─. Ojalá hubiesen visto todo, chicas. Los demás aspirantes terminaron volviéndose locos y nos animaban de un lado y de otro. Seguramente están diciendo ahora que Kagamin y yo somos dignas representantes de la escuela en el torneo que empezará dentro de un mes.

─ Pues felicidades, Kagami-san, Konata-san ─ dice Miyuki ─. También yo estoy segura de que harán un gran papel en el interescolar.

─ Vamos, que ustedes exageran ─ Kagami se sentía avergonzada con aquellos halagos, aunque Konata por su lado disfrutaba de los mismos ─. De cualquier modo haremos todo lo posible para que la fe que todos en esta escuela depositan en nosotras no sea en vano. Llegaremos lo más lejos que nos sea posible.

─ Muy bien dicho, Kagami-sama.

─ ¿A qué vino eso, Konata?

─ No es nada. Sólo acepta un halago cuando te lo dedican, Kagamin ─ Konata sigue comiendo su golosina favorita ─. Ya verán ustedes que las finales están alcance de la mano. Esta escuela quedará grabada a fuego en la historia gracias a nosotras.

─ Otra vez exageras, Konata.

* * *

**Un mes después**

─ N-no me lo puedo creer... ─ Kagamin estaba boquiabierta, viendo que Konata era la campeona del torneo interescolar ─ ¿Cómo le hace para salir siempre victoriosa?

─ Kona-chan había dicho algo sobre el corazón de las cartas, aunque yo no le entendí casi nada ─ responde Tsukasa ─. Dice que eso le ayuda a sacar la carta que necesita cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

─ Pues no sé cómo le hará para lograr eso, porque los discos de duelos son a prueba de trampas ─ Kagami da una breve mirada a su propio disco ─. Terminé perdiendo en los cuartos de final, pero al final Konata ha conseguido derrotar a ese chico que me venció.

─ Sí. Se puede decir que Kona-chan consiguió redimirte.

─ Ese no sería el término que yo usaría.

─ ¡Chicas, chicas! ─ Konara se acerca con el trofeo en sus manos ─ ¿Les apetece comer algo? Yo invito, pues han ofrecido una buena cantidad de dinero como premio por mi victoria en el torneo.

─ Es raro que no prefieras usar ese dinero para comprar mangas y videojuegos ─ opina Kagami ─ ¿Acaso te picó algo?

─ A veces pienso que desconfías de mí, Kagami ─ dice Konata, y Kagami se limita a alzar una ceja ─. Vamos, que no estaría mal que comamos todas juntas, que además me levanté tarde y no me dio tiempo para hacer un desayuno en condiciones.

─ Eso ya lo explica.

Las cuatro amigas se ríen, y juntas salen de allí mientras Seto Kaiba, en vista del éxito del torneo que había creado, anunciaba que haría esto todos los años, y el pública lo vitoreaba como si se tratara de un poderoso héroe que acabara de salvar a la humanidad. Konata y sus amigas no podrían repetir la experiencia por estar en último año, pero al menos tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquella primera oportunidad, y Konata ahora sí tenía de qué manera presumir a todo el vecindario de ser la mejor duelista, y ahí estaba el trofeo para probarlo. Ya no era simple charlatanería, sino algo perfectamente verificable.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Esperaban duelos? Hubo un momento en que yo también lo esperaba, pero eso significaría poner más capítulos a esta historia, y eso definitivamente echaría por la borda la posibilidad de publicarlo hoy. No sé si algún día ponga en el borrador de mi encuesta un crossover de Lucky Star y YuGiOh!, pero así llegase a ser, pues ustedes perfectamente lo verán. Y hasta aquí lo dejo. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
